


Naps

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, and they all know it, naps, the couch in coulson's office is for clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: The couch in Coulson's office is essentially there for one person.





	1. Chapter 1

When Agent Barton, just back from his latest mission, stumbled into his office and collapsed on the couch, Phil thought nothing of it and ignored him in favor of continuing his work. Barton taking over his couch had become a somewhat regular occurrence, and Phil found it was easier to just let the agent be, rather than try and make him leave. At first, it had just been Barton wanting a place to do his paperwork, but now he showed up in Phil’s office at least once a day when he wasn’t on a mission. Sometimes, he just wanted company, but lately, he had been coming to Phil’s office for the express purpose of napping on the overstuffed couch. 

Phil watched Barton shuffle in and tried not to worry. He was just back from an op so of course he’d be tired. He tried his best not to let his personal feelings for the archer bleed through too much, but the more time Barton spent with him, the harder Phil found it. 

Going back to the form on his desk, Phil tried to concentrate, but it was hard. Even from where he was seated at his desk he could see just how tense Barton still was. When he began to toss and turn on the couch, trying to get comfortable, Phil watched and waited for him to settle. Usually, it was easy for the younger man to fall right to sleep. 

Eyes drifting back to his paperwork, Phil picked up his pen and signed his name. He was in the midst of checking his email when he heard the whine come from the couch. Figuring it was just Barton making noises in his sleep, he ignored it until it happened again and this time it was definitely something. 

“Want to try that again, Barton? I’m not exactly proficient in exhausted whine.”

Barton huffed and rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up to see Phil. “Can’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t know. Can you come over here?”

Phil knew he shouldn’t, but Barton looked so sad and there were dark rings under his eyes proclaiming just how tired he really was. Pushing back from his desk, he walked over to the couch and hesitated. Barton was stretched out over the whole thing, making Phil very aware of just how much he wanted to be wrapped around him. 

Barton pressed himself against the back of the couch, leaving a spot for Phil to sit. “Barton, are you-”

“Please, just Clint?”

“Alright, Clint, are you okay?”

“Rough mission. Stay here til I fall asleep?”

“Of, of course. Sit up for a second.”

Clint did and Phil shucked off his jacket and moved into the spot where Clint’s head had been. Folding his jacket, he placed it in his lap. “Alright, lie back down. Try to sleep.”

Clint did and it was only about a minute before he’d drifted off, breathing deep and even. When Clint tensed and whimpered in his sleep, Phil ran his fingers through dirty blond hair and spoke quietly. “You’re okay, Clint. You’re safe. You’re back at SHIELD.” 

Clint pressed into his touch, and Phil continued gently combing through Clint’s hair, before moving his hand to begin rubbing Clint’s back. As Clint settled, Phil began to feel tired himself and decided to give into temptation. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sleep finding him easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Phil finally get their acts together.

When Fury barged into the room, Phil jerked awake and almost knocked Clint off the couch. Before he could say anything, the archer sat up, ran a hand through his hair, and blinked sleepily at Fury. 

Pushing off the couch, Clint looked at Phil and said, “thanks, Phil,” and left with a quick nod in Fury’s direction.

Fury waited until Clint was out of the room to ask. “Do I even want to know what that was about?”

Phil frowned and went to his desk, needing some semblance of control. “No, and I’m not going to talk about it.” Phil tried to remember where it was he’d left off when Clint had come in, but he could feel Fury staring. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“I was looking for Barton, he skipped out on his debrief and I knew he’d be here.” 

Cheeks heating, Phil straightened his tie and refused to look up. “Well you found him, so you might want to go get him before he decides to hide in the vents.”  
Fury cursed loudly and stalked out, calling Clint’s name as he went. Phil leaned back in his chair and took a few deep breaths. He needed to stop thinking about Clint and get back to work. 

The next day, Phil was back in his office and doing his best not to think about Clint when there was a knock on the door, followed by Clint poking his head in. Phil waited for Clint to come in, but when Clint stayed where he was, Phil looked up. “You’ve never had a problem coming in before, Barton. What’s the issue now?”

Clint stepped inside and shut the door behind him. “Barton? Really, boss. What happened to Clint?”

Phil could hear the forced bravado in Clint’s voice. “Alright, what seems to be the problem, Clint?” 

Staying near the door, Clint scuffed his boot on the floor. “Can I, would it be alright if, can I sleep here again?”

Really looking at Clint now, Phil could see just how on edge he was. “Of course you can. No one else likes that couch half as much as you do.”

Clint let out a hoarse laugh. “It’s comfortable.” running a hand through his hair, Clint took a couple of steps toward Phil’s desk and perched on the edge. “Would you, and you don’t have to, I’ll totally understand if you say no, but yesterday was the best nap ever and would you sit with me again?”

Opening his mouth to refuse, Phil looked up at Clint and the words died on his lips. Clint’s usually bright and playful blue eyes were dull and red-rimmed, and the bags from yesterday looked even more pronounced. “I should say no, but you look dead on your feet. Go lie down and I’ll come join you.”

When Clint stayed put, Phil just shook his head and went to turn down the lights. As he walked by, Clint grabbed his hand and pulled Phil close so he could wrap his arms around him and rest his head on Phil’s. Phil froze, and asked, “Clint? What are you doing?”

Stiffening, Clint loosened his grip and looked up at Phil. “Currently hoping I haven’t read this wrong.” 

Trying not to get ahead of himself, Phil forced himself to ask. “Read what wrong?”

Pressing forward, Clint kissed him. It was just a quick, press of his lips before he retreated back to the desk. “That you have feelings for me like I have feelings for you.”

Phil was stunned. He certainly had no expected that. Cupping Clint’s cheek, he tipped his face up so he could kiss Clint the way he’d imagined so many times already. Clint’s lips were pliant under his, and when Clint moaned, Phil couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. Clint nipped at his lips and wrapped his arms around Phil, hands sliding under his jacket to get a feel of Phil. 

Clint pulled back from Phil and yawned. Resting his head back on Phil’s chest, he hummed. “Wasn’t lyin’ when I said I was tired.”

Phil could only laugh and move back so Clint could stand. “Go lie down, I’ll join you in a second.”

Stealing one more kiss, Clint kicked off his boots and sat on the couch, watching Phil. Phil stripped off his jacket and hung it carefully over his chair before joining Clint. “Didn’t I tell you to lie down.”

Moving into Phil’s arms, Clint smiled. “I was going to, but then you started taking your jacket off and I had to watch. I want to watch you get rid of everything all slow and sexy.”

Feeling his cheeks, heat, Phil tried to ignore Clint’s comments in favor of reclining on the couch and getting Clint to lie with him. “Go to sleep, Clint. We’ll figure all that out later.”

Clint fell asleep easily, hand fisted in Phil’s shirt, leg thrown over Phil’s hips. Just like the time before, Phil rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles and once he felt Clint’s breathing even out, it was easy for him to close his eyes and let sleep take over. 

When they woke up an hour later, Clint was still nestled close. He pressed his lips to Phil’s cheek and laid his head back down. “Great nap.”

“It really was.” Looking down, Phil saw a square of yellow paper attached to Clint’s hand. “Why is there a post-it on your hand?”

Pulling it off, Clint laughed. “It’s a note from Fury telling us to get our asses home if we want to sleep.”


End file.
